<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>end of message by Seiyofira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947341">end of message</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiyofira/pseuds/Seiyofira'>Seiyofira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Atem stayed, It's going to hurt you, M/M, Post-DM, prompt drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiyofira/pseuds/Seiyofira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the mind wants more than the body is granted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi &amp; Yami Yuugi | Atem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spirit Gate Round 12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>end of message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, this is Atem! I’ll be home a bit later! Bringing your favourite Ramen along!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-end of message-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It probably would have been Pork Belly Ramen. Atem always knew how to cheer Yuugi up after a long day. Working at the Kaiba Corporation was rewarding, but also one of the hardest jobs Yuugi ever fought for. Atem must have been lucky. Dressing up as a Pharaoh to entertain children at the museum or do guiding tours sounded fun. Additionally, translating texts for Ishizu seemed to give him a sense of usefulness in this overcrowded world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, this is Atem! I’ll be home a bit later! Bringing your favourite Ramen along!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-end of message-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice soothing, deep, yet gentle. There was no sound more comforting than Atem’s content hum when he was trapped in strategic thoughts about his next move while dueling. To this day, Kaiba hasn’t managed to beat the ancient Pharaoh in a fair game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, this is Atem! I’ll be home a bit later! Bringing your favourite Ramen along!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-end of message-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To think that Atem’s mind could catch up so quickly and get used to modern technology with such ease was impressive. His body, not so much. It was a mistake to turn away from the door to the afterlife without the gods’ blessings. It was a mistake to leave Egypt thinking they could trick fate and destiny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, this is Atem! I’ll be home a bit later! Bringing your favourite Ramen along!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-end of message-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuug’. I know this is hard, but we have to leave. The funeral starts in an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body wasn’t meant to sustain against the gods’ will. It all happened so fast. The call from the hospital. The final message. The only recording of his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, this is Atem! I’ll be home a bit later! Bringing your favourite Ramen along!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-end of message-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>